Random Days
by TrekkieBaby
Summary: This is just a silly little thing i put together after 'the accident' becasue I needed something to make me laugh. If you have any ideas for a funny story, or you know one then please tell me!
1. Sisco's Random Day

**Remember, this is only something that popped into my head! Don't be to harsh when reviewing! It's not supposed to make sense!**

Random Day!

As Sisco was walking to the Bridge he had the funniest feeling that someone *or something* was stalking him.

He turned around and was faced with a coconut bra. "I am the coconut bra of doom! If you do not wear me you will die!"

The coconut bra started to chase after Sisco. Every time he went around the corner the coconut bra was already there.

"Ah!" he screamed as he was attacked by the bra.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

Captain Sisco was walking down the hall in a coconut bra and somehow, a hula skirt. He wasn't sure how the skirt had gotten there, but he was pretty sure that it had something to do with the bra…

As he walked onto the bridge he noticed that it was different; very different.

The entire Bridge was pink and decorated with glitter. Kira was sitting in the Captain's chair with a tank top and a pair of short-short denim jeans.

"Like, no way! You have *got* to be kidding me? He like, likes me? OMG!" She was talking into an odd looking device that back in the 21st century was called a 'cell phone'.

"OMG! I like, have to call him! TTYL? Ok, great! Bye!" She started dialing another number. "Hey…"

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Sisco.

"Oh no you didn't!" said Jadzia, who had come out of no where.

"Didn't what?" Sisco was very confused. Jadzia was dressed up like a banana. Only she was a banana with fish net stockings.

You said the 'h' word!" She sounded like a child…in a banana suit.

"You mean hell?"

"Don't say that word! Mommy said that it was a bad word!" Dax started crying and ran off.

Sisco, who was very confused, decided to go down to the Promenade and have a talk with Odo. When he got into the Security office he was even more confused.

"Yo, I see you later? Right," he said into one of the legendary 'cell phones'.

"Constable?" he asked as he stepped into the office. Odo turned around in his chair.

"What's up home dawg?" he asked. "Whoa, you have gotta have a change of clothes," he said as he saw Sisco's coconut bra and grass skirt.

Odo himself was dressed in an over-sized jersey, to big pants that showed the top of his boxers, a hat turned sideways, and a bunch of bling around his neck.

"I'm not even going to ask," he said as he turned around and saw Dr. Bashir running around with his pants in his hand.

He was skipping around the Promenade saying "Pants-less Wednesday!"

"It's Tuesday!" someone screamed at him.

"That's what I said!" he replied in the same tune.

Sisco decided to see what was going on in Quark's. When he walked into the bar he wished he hadn't.

Quark was standing on one of the Dabo tables singing "I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt," in his underwear.

He had never wanted to see that much of the Ferangi. As Sisco turned to leave one of the Dabo girls walked up and slapped him. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Ooo…" said everyone in the bar as the girls stomped off.

"Punch, punch, kiss, kiss, cry now man, you just got dissed!" said Kai Winn.

"When the hell did you get here?" he asked her.

"The word!" screamed Dax as she ran across the Promenade.

Sisco decided that he needed to go back to his quarters, but before he could do that he was transported somewhere.

All of a sudden he was watching Gul Dukat. He was in a gown and was saying "Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" to no one in particular.

"Dukat?" he asked aloud. Dukat turned around and said:

"Romeo? Oh, it's just you."

Once again Sisco was transported and this time he ended up on a Gem'Hadar ship. "Go Weyoun! Go Weyoun!" The Gem'Hadar were cheering as Weyoun was break-dancing on the floor.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"I don't know, you tell me!" said one of the Gem'Hadar and all of the others burst out laughing.

Sisco fainted and when he woke up he saw Dr. Bashir.

"How are you doing captain?" he asked.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You were boxing with the giant blueberry and you got knocked out."

"What?" he asked.

"I said you were singing a duet with a marshmallow when you fell off of the stage."

"Doctor, can I leave now?"

"I don't know. Can you?" he asked and then burst out laughing.

Sisco left the Infirmary and was heading back to his quarters. When he was on the turbo lift he saw something.

Also on the turbo lift was Worf and he was kissing a banana.

"Mr. Worf? Should I even ask why you are kissing that banana?"

"It is not a banana sir, it is Jadzia."

"What the he-heck?" he asked, not wanted to upset the 'banana'.

"Q came and turned her into a banana."

"Why didn't I think of that?" he muttered to himself as he got off of the turbo lift.

He went into his quarters and tried to get some sleep.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

When Sisco woke up he went straight to the Bridge. Everything seemed back to normal. The Bridge wasn't pink, Kira was in her uniform, Dax wasn't a banana…everything was perfect.

"Sir," Kira started. "May I ask you a question?

"Yes Major, you may," he said, feeling better that he wasn't the one asking the questions for once.

"Why are you in a coconut bra and a hula-skirt?"

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

**Remember, this is just a comedy! So please be nice!**


	2. Kira's Random Day

Kira looked at her reflection when she woke up. "Ah!" she screamed as she saw it. Her hair was purple and red face was dotted with orange spots.

"Dax..." she muttered under her breath.

She got up and headed for the Bridge to find Jadzia Dax. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her 'Single and Loving It' pajamas.

If you only saw the top part then it could pass for her uniform, the two outfits looked a lot alike.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

"Dax!" she yelled as she got onto the Bridge. "What the hell did you do to my face!?"

"What are you talking about, you look normal!"

"Let me see!" Kira checked her reflection in the view screen. "Hey, I do look normal!"

All of a sudden Sisco came in with a coconut bra and a hula-skirt on. "Sir," she said. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes Major, you may," he said as if it was perfectly normal to be wearing…well…what he was wearing.

"Why are you in a coconut bra and a hula-skirt?"

Sisco looked down, screamed like a school girl, and then ran off of the Bridge.

"That was weird," she said as she turned back around to see Worf dressed up like…*Little Bo Peep*

"What the hell are you wearing?"

All of a sudden Jadzia screamed and pointed a finger at Kira. "You s-said the *word*!" she said.

"What word?" Kira was very confused. Worf was dressed like Little Bo Peep and Jadzia was dressed like…well…a steak.

"The 'h' word; it's a very bad word!" She ran into the Captain's room while saying "NO!"

"So…Mr. Worf, why are you dressed like Little Bo Peep?"

"Major, I could ask you why you are dressed like a hot dog, but I did not," he said.

"What do you mean?" Kira looked down and understood what he meant. "Never mind," she said as she left the Bridge.

When she entered the turbo lift she shut her eyes for a brief period of time before she reopened tem and saw Dukat. "What the-"

"Baby, you know you want me," he said as he started to come closer. He was singing some weird song that Kira had never heard, and never wanted to hear again.

"Stay away from me Dukat," she said. Suddenly, she realized a breeze and looked down. She was wearing a bikini. "Of course; why does this not surprise me?"

Then Dukat transformed into Bariel. "Hwy sweet thang," he said. He was wearing…um…a 'birthday suit'…

Kira turned her head and hoped that this would all end soon.

Then, before she knew it, she was back on Deep Space Nine in the holosuite. That's it, she must have fallen asleep in he holosuite!

She looked around and saw that she was on a beach. She also saw three figures walking towards her. Oh no…she knew the people…this couldn't possibly end well…

Bashir, Odo, and Quark were all wearing a golden evening gown and matching high heels. They each had a baton in their right hand.

They started twirling the batons and singing something in Klingon…

Kira shut her eyes because she didn't want to see what was going to happen next.

When she opened them she was in the water…correction…under the water. She was a mermaid now. But, luckily, she also got really long hair so that pervs *cough* Quark *cough* couldn't make a profit off of her.

She was swimming forward when she ran into a unicorn. "Char-lie; we found the amulet Char-lie!" they said.

"I don't know who the hell you are!"

Then a dolphin with Trill spots sped by her saying "You cursed me with *the word*!"

"Ah!" Kira screamed under the water.

She was back in her quarters in an instant. She was somehow still dressed like a hot dog, but other than that she was fine. She went to sleep in hopes of waking up from this nightmare.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

"Major," Worf said as Kira entered the Bridge.

"Hello Mr. Worf," she said, feeling normal again.

"Major?" he said again.

"I said hello," she said.

"Major," Worf said.

"Worf what is it?" she asked.

"Would you like some ketchup with your outfit?"

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

**So, I am still hyped up on caffeine, so I am still typing! Yes, I am a caffeine addict! Review! You know, so that way I have an actual reason to type other then 'the caffeine made me do it'!**


End file.
